lastlevelfandomcom-20200215-history
Last Level:Talk Pages
Talk pages are meant to discuss content of an article and changes the article may need. They are not to socialize and are not to comment on how great you think the subject is. Using a talk page Talk pages over content articles should be used for only discussing changes to the content of the article. Examples could be adding in a list of something, and discussing how to implement said list. Another could be that a user is asking why an edit was undone and appealing for the community. Talk pages for wiki-based, template, forum, et cetera pages are used for community discussion for changes – either minor or drastic. These types of discussions do not dis-encourage use of the forums, however. Signatures In addition to using a talk page, users using talk pages should also abide by Last Level's signature policy. User talk pages User talk pages should follow similar rules to any regular talk page on the wiki. However, user talk pages are for full discussion. Please see these simple guidelines for user talk pages: * Don't spam talk pages with several messages regarding the same subject. * Please do not remove any content from a talk page. * Please put your message with a basic level two header. ( Title ) * No word bubbles. * Don't send messages in all caps as it can be seen as yelling at the user. * Don't post random, unnecessary images in a user talk page. * Discussions on a user talk page will take place on only one (the talk page in which the initial message was posted) talk page. * Any user can put their input in a talk page discussion. Users can add in their own respective guidelines by making their own talk page template and using it on their own userpage. Removal of content in a talk page It is asked of the Last Level community that users do not remove any information from talk pages. Talk pages are used as a discussion, and as such, every voice of the community must be heard. However, removal of spam, vandalism, or any other unwanted discussion is obviously allowed. In addition, please do not edit other users' post(s) without consent – no matter the change. However, you are free to edit your past posts so long as there isn't an extensive amount of time inbetween the edits. Archiving talk pages If a talk page is used extensively, it is common practice that it be archived. Regular talk pages should be archived at fifty headers to prevent massively long pages. However, users can archive their own talk pages at any amount they choose. However, this does that mean that a talk page is to be archived with very small byte sizes or header totals; user talk page archives should either be archived if they meet at least one of these criteria: * Have at least ten headers. * Exceed a byte size of 10,000. * Have at least 6 headings, with only messages dating back to no earlier than a month. T